Sweet Blood & Red Crystal
by it's tinggi
Summary: Park Jimin, seorang pemuda manis dan mempesona yang tanpa dia sadari bahwa ternyata didalam dirinya terdapat sesuatu yang sangat istimewa hingga membuat para Vampire berusaha keras untuk memburunya. [Yoonmin] BTS FF
1. Prolog

**Sweet Blood Red Crystal**

 **Yoonmin**

[Yoon/Top x Jimin/Bottom]

 **[Prolog]**

 **Red** **Crystal.** Adalah jantung dari kekuatan para Vampire. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi kekuatan Red Crystal, Bahkan penguasa Vampire sekalipun tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan sebuah Red Crystal.

Red Crystal, terbentuk dari gabungan ribuan bola kehidupan para Vampire pejuang dan 7 tetes darah murni Unicorn jantan bertanduk dan bersayap emas yang bersatu tepat dibawah sinar bulan Purnama merah sempurna membentuk sebuah Crystal berwarna merah dengan kekuatan keabadian yang tertampung didalamnya. Dimana para Vampire menyebutnya sebagai Red Crystal.

Tidak hanya menjadi Jantung dari kekuatan para Vampire. Red Crystal juga menjadi penentu kehidupan para Vampire. Jika Red Crystal dalam keadaan baik baik saja maka dunia akan damai dan tentram tetapi jika terjadi hal yang buruk dengan Red Crystal maka dunia akan dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Crystal itu sampai Crystal itu kembali seperti semula.

Seperti pada periode ini, Peperangan terjadi dan berlangsung cukup lama serta menghilangnya Red Crystal bagai ditelan bumi karna tak ada satupun yang tau kemana hilangnya Crystal itu.

Selama hal itu berlangsung, tak ada lagi dunia yang damai dan tentram yang ada hanya dunia yang dipenuhi dengan api kebencian, nafsu, dan juga emosi.

Semua itu berawal ketika adik dari sang Raja Vampire yang merasa iri hati dengan sang kakak lalu dengan segala cara dia berusaha menghancurkan sang kakak dan merebut semua yang dimiliki oleh sang kakak melalui Jalan kegelalan. Lalu membangun kerajaannya sendiri yang di hutan kebencian,-hutan yang tidak pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun- membuat pasukan dengan jumlah yang besar dan menyerang kerajaan sang kakak secara brutal hingga menciptakan peperangan besar yang seperti tidak ada habisnya ini.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda yang terluka cukup parah terlihat berjalan tertatih lemah mendekati sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

Aura yang menguar dari rumah itu seakan menariknya seperti magnet untuk mendekati rumah itu.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Iyaa, tunggu sebentar" Terdengar sautan seseorang dari dalam membuat pemuda itu bersyukur saat mengetahui bahwa rumah ini berpenghuni.

"Iya, Ada- oh astaga! Yang mulia, ugh silahkan masuk" Pemuda yang berada didalam rumah itu terlihat terkejut saat membuka pintu dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat dihormati kini ada dihadapannya dengan luka yang parah.

Pemuda itupun mempersilahkan sang Raja untuk masuk kedalam untuk mengobati luka ditubuh sang Raja.

Terlihat ketiga pemuda lainnya yang terkejut melihat orang yang bersama dengan salah satu teman mereka.

"Jangan canggung, Anggap saja aku rakyat biasa" sang Raja tersenyum membalas raut wajah terkejut dari ketiga vampire muda itu.

"Y-ya, emh silahkan duduk, diluar terlihat berbahaya" sang Raja mendudukan dirinya disofa. Tak lama setelahnya Vampire yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Raja terlihat menghampiri mereka lalu mengobati luka sang Raja.

"Aku belum tau nama kalian, bagaimana aku bisa berterima Kasih kepada kalian berempat jika aku tidak tau nama kalian" Sang Raja menatap lekat keempat Vampire itu.

"Aku Kim Seokjin, anda bisa panggil aku Jin" Vampire yang sedang mengobati Raja tersenyum lembut kepada sang Raja.

"Aku Kim Namjoon"

"Aku Kim Tae hyung"

"Aku Min Yoongi"

"Aku Jung Hoseok, Apa kalian bersaudara?" Hoseok-sang Raja- masih Setia menatap keempat Vampire muda itu dengan ramah.

"Tidak, kami sahabat yang tinggal di satu rumah, orang tua kami sudah mati di peperangan" Ucapan Yoongi membuat Hoseok tertunduk sedih merasa bersalah.

"Maaf.. aku benar benar minta maaf.. Aku merasa gagal menjadi pemimpin kalian"

"Apa ini semua benar benar tidak ada akhirnya?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung yang kini menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya.. Ada sebuah ramalan yang aku dapatkan kemarin malam" Keempat Vampire muda itu menatap Hoseok dengan raut terkejut.

 _Flashback_

 _Hoseok menatap lekat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya._

 _Tiba tiba saja sebuah cahaya terang keluar dari cermin itu dan melayang di depan wajah Hoseok._

 _"Ulurkan tanganmu" Sebuah suara terdengar dari cahaya itu. Hoseok menurut lalu mengulurkan tangannya di bawah cahaya itu. Hoseok dapat melihat serpihan cahaya yang berasal dari cahaya itu turun tepat di uluran tangannya._

 _Hoseok menatap terkejut melihat sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya yang berada ditangannya saat ini._

 _"Ini kan.. Apa yang kau-"_

 _"Red Crystal itu pecah. Menjadi 6 keping dan aku menyimpannya,_ _sekarang kau simpanlah_ _dengan baik sampai Crystal itu menemukan pemiliknya yang sesungguhnya, Karna-"_

 _"Tunggu... Crystal ini milik kami sebagai Jantung dari kekuatan bangsa kami, apa maksudmu dengan Crystal ini menemukan pemiliknya yang sesungguhnya" Hoseok meninggikan suaranya saat mendengar penjelasan dari cahaya itu._

 _"Hanya dialah yang bisa membuat Red Crystal ini berfungsi dan hanya dialah yang akan membawa kedamaian untuk bangsa kalian, Dan hanya dialah yang bisa mengalahkan Adikmu"_

 _Hoseok terdiam saat mendengar kembali penjelasan yang diberikan cahaya itu._

 _"Pemuda dengan darah yang manis dan murni menjadi ujian bagi kalian semua, apakah benar benar menginginkan kedamaian atau malah mementingkan nafsu semata. Pemuda yang dapat membangkitkan alam yang terkubur mati dan mengalahkan Adikmu dengan segudang pesonanya" Setelah mengucapkan itu cahaya tersebut menghilang dalam sekejap, meninggalkan Hoseok dengan segala pemikirannya._

 _Flashback End_

Keempat Vampire muda itu memperhatikan Hoseok dengan seksama, berusaha mencerna ramalan petunjuk dari Hoseok.

"Jadi maksudmu dimasa depan akan terlahir seorang pemuda yang akan membawa kedamaian untuk bangsa kita?"

"Iya.. Seorang pemuda.. berdarah manis.."

"Itu lebih pantas menjadi santapan kita bukan?" Semua mata menatap Taehyung terkejut sedangkan Taehyung hanya menunjukan cengiran Kotaknya yang khas

"Aku bercanda hehe peace"

.

.

.

.

1995, 13 Oktober

22.00

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat tertutup. Terdapat sebuah brangkas-tempat menyimpan Red Crystal- yang terkunci rapat, terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang keluar dari brangkas itu lalu kemudian cahaya itu menghilang begitu saja.

Bertepatan pada saat itu disebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Tepatnya disebuah kamar terlihat seorang bayi laki laki yang sedang tertawa riang sangat manis ketika melihat cahaya merah yang melayang layang di depan wajahnya. Bayi polos itu terus tertawa riang hingga cahaya itu memudar dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Bayi itu terlihat memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Terdapat 3 Crystal di masing masing mata bayi polos itu lalu bayi itu kembali tertawa riang.

.

.

.

Lanjut atau end?

makasih udh mampir wkwk

maap klo ada yg typo atau semacamnya :'v sesungguhnya aku hanya manusia biasa :'

Oiya ini Yoonmin wkwk rasa susah bikin Jimin jdi Top trus Yoongi jadi bottom :'v

disini juga Jhope aku jadiin Raja, aku ga tega klo liat Jhope jones jonesan mulu :'v

.

.

see you


	2. Part 1 : Different World

**Sweet Blood Red Crystal**

 **Part 1 : Different World**

Hoseok terdiam menatap hamparan hutan yang luas dihadapannya. Pepohonan yang mati dan bahkan binatang tak terlihat sama sekali. Alam di dunia ini kini terlihat mati mengenaskan parahnya Hoseok sendiri tidak bisa mengubah atau memperbaiki semuanya seperti sebelumnya. Hoseok merasa gagal menjadi pemimpin.

Nasib kehidupan ini ada ditangan pemuda yang bahkan tidak Hoseok kenal, yang ada di pikiran Hoseok saat ini adalah. Apakah pemuda itu bersedia membangkitkan lagi dunia Vampire? sepertinya tidak. Itu konyol sekali.

Hoseok melangkah terburu buru kearah sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak kertas mantra tertempel di pintu itu.

Dengan 1 gebrakkan, semua kertas yang tertempel disana menghilang dan dengan cepat Hoseok melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu lalu bergegas mengambil sebuah brangkas yang tersimpan disana.

Saat Hoseok berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, Hoseok melihat Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah berada diambang pintu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Hoseok tersenyum menatap kedua Vampire muda yang sekarang sudah menjadi temannya.

"Ehm ya sedikit" Namjoon terlihat mengusap tengkuknya, berusaha tidak menyinggung Hoseok

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" Yoongi menautkan alisnya melihat benda yang dipegang Hoseok dengan erat.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.. dan maaf aku membangunkan kalian semua" Hoseok melirik Seokjin dan Taehyung yang kini menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Jin.

"Kukira rumah ini diserang" Taehyung menatap blank keempat temannya yang kini terlihat memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kalian, tapi bisakah kita tidak bicara disini?" Hoseok menatap keempat temannya dengan raut wajah serius dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari mereka semua

.

.

Hoseok menatap keempat temannya yang saat ini sedang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar dan brangkas yang tadi Hoseok pegang ada di atas meja bundar ini.

Dengan perlahan Hoseok membuka brangkas itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat benda yang berada di dalam brangkas itu.

"Astaga! kemana crystal itu, aku yakin sekali aku meletakkannya di dalam sini dan ruangan ini juga sudah aku beri mantra agar tak ada yang bisa memasuki ruangan ini tapi bagaimana bisa tidak ada!" Hoseok menggeram frustasi saat mengetahui Red Crystal yang dia simpan tidak ada di dalam brangkas melainkan hanya sebuah kertas hitam yang kosong.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalau Crystal itu hilang lagi" Hoseok menggeleng pasrah saat mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Kali ini Hoseok benar benar merasa gagal dan tidak berguna.

"Lalu ini maksudnya apa?" Namjoon mengambil dan menatap kertas hitam yang berada di dalam brangkas itu.

"Tunggu sebentar.. aku akan segera kembali" Semua mata kini menatap Jin yang terlihat berlari keluar ruangan lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk besar berisikan air.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan air itu?" Taehyung menatap ragu air yang dibawa oleh Jin. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dan tatapan bingung dari keempat temannya, Jin mengambil alih kertas hitam dari tangan Namjoon lalu merendamnya ke dalam air. Semua mata kini menatap kertas hitam yang terendam didalam mangkuk besar berisikan air itu.

Perlahan warna hitam dari kertas itu terlarut dalam air dan kertas itu berubah menjadi kertas putih biasa, tetapi air itu tetap jernih dan tidak berubah jadi hitam seperti seharusnya. Dan dengan perlahan pula, muncul sebuah tulisan _'Park'._

"Park? Apa maksudnya?" Taehyung menatap bingung kertas itu. Keempat Vampire lainnya hanya diam menatap apa yang mereka lihat. Tiba tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dan keluar dari dalam mangkuk itu. Keempat Vampire muda itu terkejut melihat cahaya itu kecuali Hoseok yang terlihat biasa saja saat cahaya itu muncul.

"Crystal itu-"

"Crystal itu sudah ada ditempat yang aman" Suara dari cahaya itu memotong ucapan ucapan Hoseok, membuat semua yang berada disana menatap bingung cahaya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Ruangan ini sudah aku mantrai dan tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke sini"

"Kau tidak perlu tau hal itu."

"Apa maksud dari tulisan ini? Park?" Yoongi tanpa tetapi pandangannya tetap menatap lekat kertas itu.

"Apakah tulisan ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda yang diramalkan itu? seperti... marga dari pemuda itu?" Semua mata kini menatap Namjoon lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas itu.

"Kenapa tidak kalian pastikan sendiri?"

"Kami sudah mencarinya tapi hasilnya nihil kami tidak-"

"Pemuda itu tidak tinggal di dunia ini" Ucapan Namjoon terpotong dengan ucapan cahaya itu. Kini semua mata menatap Cahaya itu, sangat sulit untuk di mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hoseok kini menatap tajam cahaya itu, dia serasa dipermainkan dengan mudah oleh cahaya itu.

"Itu akan ku jelaskan besok, istirahatlah. Semuanya baru akan dimulai besok, jadi bersiaplah" Seketika cahaya itu menghilang di hadapan mereka begitu saja. Meninggalkan kelima Vampire tampan itu dengan segala pemikirannya.

"Aku merasa dipermainkan. cih" Hoseok berdecih kesal. Entah kenapa selama ini dia mau saja menurut dengan cahaya bodoh itu.

"Hanya dia satu satunya petunjuk yang bisa menuntun kita, jadi ikuti saja apa yang dia ucapkan" Yoongi menatap datar Hoseok dan teman temannya yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

"Kita harus bersiap, jadi cepat semuanya istirahat"

"Aku minta maaf... Seharusnya aku tidak melibatkan kalian dalam hal ini" Hoseok tertunduk, sungkan untuk menatap keempat temannya.

"Sudahlah, Ini juga adalah tanggung jawab kami, Crystal ini juga bagianbagian dari kami.." Namjoon menepuk pelan pundak Hoseok dan mengembangkan senyumnya untuk pemuda itu.

"Aku sangat berhutang kepada kalian" Hoseok menatap keempat temannya yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Hoseok dan teman temannya dengan cepat pergi ke kamar mereka masing masing. Kecuali Yoongi yang kembali duduk di tempat mereka tadi berkumpul sambil menatap kertas yang terendam di mangkuk itu. Yoongi sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Matanya mematai kertas itu yang kini sedikit bercahaya lalu memunculkan sebuah gambar seperti sebuah mata dengan sesuatu yang melingkar di bagian irisnya dengan Indah.

Karna penasaran Yoongi menyentuh kertas itu dan menenggelamkan kembali kertas itu ke air -karna tadi posisi kertas itu mengapung- dan secara perlahan gambar itu berubah menjadi gambar sebuah sketsa wajah yang manis dan senyum yang Indah dengan mata yang sama persis seperti gambar tadi.

Sketsa wajah itu seperti menatap Yoongi dengan hangat dan tersenyum kepada Vampire tampan itu. Tanpa Yoongi sadari bibirnya sedikit terangkat mengukir sebuah senyuman yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah dia tunjukan.

 _'manis'_ itulah kesan pertama Yoongi saat melihat gambar sketsa itu. Lalu Yoongi kembali menyentuh kertas itu dan menenggelamkan lagi kertas itu penasaran apa lagi yang akan muncul di kertas itu. Tetapi yang dia dapatkan hanya kertas kosong biasa.

Tak ada gambar ataupun cahaya yang keluar dari kertas itu. Dan itu membuat Vampire tampan itu kecewa lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan putus asa.

Tanpa dia sadari, cahaya yang tadi muncul di hadapan Yoongi dan keempat temannya itu tidak benar benar pergi. Dan sedari tadi cahaya itu memperhatikan Yoongi yang terlihat serius dengan kertas yang terendam itu.

 _"Sudah kuduga... ini akan semakin sulit.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat_ ini Hoseok dan keempat Vampire lain terlihat berkumpul di kamar Hoseok seperti tadi malam. Memperhatikan cahaya itu yang menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada mereka.

"Tempelkan kertas itu di cermin" Hoseok menempelkan kertas itu di cermin sesuai dengan perintah cahaya itu. Cermin yang tertempel kertas itu tiba tiba bercahaya sangat terang menyilaukan dan seperti membentuk sebuah jalan.

"Ini adalah jalan tercepat untuk dapat sampai disana, sebenarnya ada dua jalan, Tetapi jalan yang satu itu mungkin sangat merepotkan jadi aku memberi kalian jalan yang termudah. Jangan membunuh siapapun. Jangan biarkan Vampire lain masuk ke dunia itu.

Kalian hanya punya waktu sampai Bulan Purnama merah sempurna muncul jika lewat dari itu maka semuanya terlambat, karna Sang pangeran-adik Hoseok- pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun saat waktu itu tiba" Kelima Vampire itu saling menatap lalu menatap cahaya itu seakan mereka mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika pemuda itu tidak mau.. atau ehm kalian pasti mengerti maksudku" Taehyung menatap mereka gelisah dan yang lainnya terlihat ikut gelisah, bisa diibaratkan mereka adalah predator dan pemuda itu adalah mangsa mereka, Mangsa mana yang mau membantu predator mengingat suatu saat Vampire itu bisa saja memangsa pemuda itu entah sadar atau tidak sadar.

"Rebut hatinya, luluhkan dia dan buat dia bersedia membantu kalian. Mungkin itu sulit tapi aku yakin kalian atau mungkin salah satu dari kalian... bisa meluluhkannya"

"Pergilah, waktu kalian tidak banyak"

Kelima Vampire itu terlihat memasuki sebuah jalan yang tercipta di cermin itu. Dan mulai memasuki dunia yang berbeda.

"Semoga berhasil"

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 Juni 2016

"Park Jimin! Cepat kesini!" Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat meneriaki keponakannya dari Pekarangan rumah yang cukup besar itu.

"Iya bibi! ada apa?!" Tak lama setelah diteriaki, seorang pemuda manis bersuari silver terlihat muncul dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kemari sayang, bantu bibimu ini Jiminie!"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?!" Dari jendela kamarnya Jimin terlihat menarik turunkan alisnya menjawab ucapan bibinya tercinta.

Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah menyebalkan keponakannya. Dia berjanji jika Jimin ada di hadapannya saat ini dia akan langsung menjewer telinga anak itu.

"Cepat turun! atau bibi pulang sekarang!" Mendengar penuturan bibinya, dengan cepat Jimin turun ke bawah dan menghampiri bibinya yang berada di pekarangan rumahnya.

Jimin, pemuda manis bersurai silver itu tinggal seorang diri di rumah yang baru dia tempati sebulan yang lalu. Orang tua Jimin sudah meninggal ketika Jimin berusia 10 tahun dan sejak saat itu Jimin tinggal berdua dengan bibinya.

Belum lama ini ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mendatangi Jimin dan mengatakan jika orang tua Jimin sebelumnya membeli sebuah rumah dan belum ditempati cukup lama jadi Jimin lah yang menempati rumah itu, sendirian. Bayangkan! Sendirian dirumah yang sebesar itu kawan kawan.

Jimin sudah kesekian kalinya meminta bibinya untuk tinggal bersamanya tetapi bibinya menolak dengan alasan tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah lamanya dan juga kenangan yang tersimpan dirumah itu. Tetapi setiap pagi hingga sore hari bibinya selalu datang untuk menemui Jimin untuk memastikan keponakan kesayangannya ini baik baik saja.

Semenjak Jimin menempati rumah ini, Pemuda manis itu merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikannya ketika malam hari tapi tak ada siapapun disini. Bahkan hampir setiap malam ketika pemuda manis itu sedang tertidur, dia selalu merasakan keberadaan orang lain di kamarnya tapi selalu sulit untuknya bangun atau bahkan membuka mata. Hal itu cukup membuat Jimin terganggu.

.

..

.

Kauu tau hyung, Tetangga baru kita aromanya sangat kuat dan... hhh menyegarkan" Taehyung memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma menyegarkan yang menguar kuat di penciumannya

"Jika seperti ini terus aku tidak akan bisa bertahan" Jin ikut memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk bertahan sebelum jiwa liarnya menguasai dirinya.

Tidak hanya mereka berdua yang mengalaminya tetapi kedua temannya yang lain juga ikut mengalaminya, mencoba bertahan demi tujuan mereka datang kesini yang sudah mereka tentukan.

Kecuali salah satu pemuda yang terlihat biasa saja menatap datar keempat temannya. Sebenarnya terselip sedikit perasaan yang sama seperti keempat temannya tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak ingin merasakan lebih jauh lagi. Dengan cepat pemuda itu meninggalkan teman temannya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Dari jendela kamarnya pemuda itu dapat memperhatikan seorang pemuda manis yang terlihat berdebat dengan wanita paruh baya dan sesekali pemuda manis itu menggembungkan pipinya atau mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan di mata pemuda yang saat ini sedang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hutan kebencian adalah hutan yang hanya berisikan pohon yang tak berdaun dan juga lumpur penghisap. Tak ada siapapun yang memasuki hutan itu dan keluar dengan selamat. Kekuatan ilusi yang ada di hutan itu sangat kuat.

Rasa ketakutan yang ada didalam diri orang yang memasuki hutan itu membuatnya merasakan hal yang dia takuti itu terasa seperti nyata.

Terdapat sebuah istana yang berada dibalik hutan itu. Istana yang di selimuti aura kegelapan membuat siapapun enggan untuk menempati atau bahkan mendekati istana itu. Dan disitulah Biang dari semua kekacauan ini berasal.

Didalam istana itu terlihat pemuda tampan memperhatikan cermin dihadapannya yang memunculkan bayangan sebuah pusaran air yang cukup kencang. Entah apa yang menarik dari bayangan itu tapi pemuda tampan itu terlihat sangat tertarik dengan bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu.

"Sudah kalian temukan?"

"Sudah Tuan, ada sesuatu yang cukup menarik dan anda harus tau ini" Pemuda itu menyeringai saat salah satu anak buahnya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Matanya berkilat merah.

"Kalian, pergi kesana dan bawa dia padaku" beberapa Vampire itu dengan patuh pergi sesuai dengan perintah pemuda itu.

"Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi... dan semuanya baru akan dimulai.. " Pemuda itu menatap cermin yang kini sudah berubah dan memunculkan sebuah bayangan Bulan Purnama merah sempurna yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jimin merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman di ranjang miliknya dan segera pergi ke dunia mimpi karna saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan besok dia harus bangun sangat pagi untuk membantu bibinya.

Angin berhembus kencang menyapu lembut kulit mulus pemuda manis yang sudah berada di alam mimpinya.

Bertepatan dengan hal itu, seorang pemuda terlihat berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang Jimin, menatap pemuda manis itu dengan tajam. Tangannya bergerak untuk merapihkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil pemuda manis itu.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di samping Jimin yang tertidur nyenyak. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak perlahan untuk mengusap lembut surai silver Jimin.

Tanpa sadar Jimin menggeliat nyaman lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda itu. Tangan pemuda itu masih bergerak untuk mengusap lembut surai Jimin membuat Jimin merasa nyaman lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman dan matanya tak lepas menatap hangat wajah manis Jimin yang tertidur.

Ini sudah kebiasaannya, diam diam datang ke kamar Jimin dan pergi dari kamar Jimin saat pemuda manis itu sudah ada tanda tanda akan bangun. Tak ada yang lebih dilakukan pemuda itu selain memperhatikan wajah Jimin ketika tidur dan mengusap surai silver Jimin yang

selalu terasa lembut ditangannya dan juga sesekali mengecup kening Jimin atau pipi chubby Jimin.

Mata pemuda itu kini mematai bibir softpink yang terlihat menggoda di matanya. Ingin sekali pemuda itu menyicipi bibir menggoda itu tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tidak melakukan itu.

 _'mungkin sedikit tidak masalah'_ itulah yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu.

Wajah pemuda itu kini mulai mendekat ke wajah manis Jimin. Jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal 5 cm sedikit lagi bibir pemuda itu akan mendarat di bibir Jimin jika saja...

"ugh.." Jimin membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat orang asing berada di kamarnya terlebih lagi wajah orang itu saat ini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, saling terpesona dengan tatapan masing masing. Pipi chubby Jimin merona saat pemuda dihadapannya ini menatapnya dengan tajam dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan rasanya Jimin ingin sekali mendorong pemuda itu menjauh tetapi tatapan pemuda itu seakan membuat Jimin tidak bisa bergeming.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu melesat menjauh dari Jimin, bergegas pergi tetapi dengan cepat juga Jimin menahan lengannya.

"Apakah kau yang selalu bersamaku setiap malam ketika aku tertidur?" Pemuda itu kini kembali menatap Jimin dengan tajam sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda manis itu.

Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Jimin lalu menghimpitnya di dinding. Menatap lamat mata Jimin yang kini juga menatapnya takut.

Pemuda itu dapat melihat 3 benda berkilau yang melingkari kedua iris mata Indah Jimin. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat melihat hal itu. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir softpink Jimin.

Hal itu membuat Jimin terkejut bukan main. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, nafasnya tercekat dan pikirannya blank tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Jimin mulai memejamkan matanya, tangannya mencengkram erat lengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dari wajah Jimin, terkekeh kecil melihat Jimin yang memejamkan matanya sangat erat dan ketakutan.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu lagi?" Jimin bergidik ngeri saat suara serak mengalun Indah di telinganya. Wajahnya merona merah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau siapa?" Jimin menatap takut pemuda yang saat ini sedang tersenyum di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jimin.

.

.

.

Tbc

Makasih udah mampir wkwk

Maap klo ada yang typo atau semacamnya :'v

sesungguhnya aku hanya manusia biasa :'v

Di ff ini ada 2 latar tempat kejadian yang selang seling muncul, Istananya si pangeran/dunia vampire dunia manusia.

jadi nanti aku usahain untuk ga ngebingungin hehe :'v

.

.

btw selamat taun baruu :v

.

.

see you


	3. Part 2 : Begin

Sweet Blood Red Crystal

Part 2 : Begin. (Revisi)

Hoseok menatap sendu figura yang tertempel manis di dinding kamarnya. Matanya menatap nanar salah satu pemuda yang tersenyum bahagia di figura itu.

'maafkan aku..'

'ku harap kita bisa seperti dulu..'

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jimin menggerutu kesal dan membuang nafas kasar. Sudah 2 jam lebih Jimin menunggu di halte ini tapi tak ada satu pun bus yang datang. menyebalkan.

Karna terlalu lama menunggu, Jimin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Untung lah jarak dari halte ke rumah Jimin tidak terlalu jauh jadi Jimin tidak harus berakhir dengan kaki yang rasanya mau lepas.

Jimin kembali menggerutu kesal saat mendapati jalanan yang dia lewati ini terasa sangat sepi dan gelap, tak ada satupun orang yang melewati jalan ini.

Disepanjang perjalanan Jimin merasa bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang melewati jalanan sepi ini tetapi setiap kali dia menoleh ke belakang atau sekitarnya tak ada siapapun disini. Jimin mempercepat langkahnya saat semakin merasa bahwa orang yang mengikutinya itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu Secara tiba tiba tubuh Jimin terdorong cukup jauh ke belakang dan angin malam yang dingin mulai berhembus kencang.

"A-akh.." Jimin meringis sakit karna dorongan kuat yang menghantam tubuhnya secara tiba tiba. Jimin sangat terkejut saat mendapati beberapa pemuda asing dengan raut wajah sangar menghadang di depannya.

"S-siapa kalian?" Jimin merangkak mundur saat salah satu pemuda yang di hadapannya ini mulai mendekat ke arah Jimin.

"Kau terlihat enak" Pemuda itu dengan cepat sudah berada sangat dekat di hadapan Jimin dan mulai mengendusi leher Jimin hingga membuat pemuda manis itu merinding ketakutan. Lalu beberapa pemuda lain yang ada di sana mulai ikut mendekat dan berusaha mengikatkan tali di tangan Jimin tapi sedikit sulit karna Jimin mulai berontak.

"J-jangan-"

"4 lawan 1. Pengecut sekali. cih" Sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan keempat pemuda sangar itu.

Dalam hati Jimin bersyukur karna masih bisa berharap pertolongan kepada seseorang.

"Mengganggu sekali" Secara tiba tiba keempat pemuda sangar itu terdorong sangat kuat ke belakang. Dan dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat pemuda yang baru datang itu menghajar mereka habis habisan.

"Mengganggu? itu adalah hobiku" Pemuda tadi terlihat menaik turunkan alisnya di hadapan keempat pemuda sangar itu yang terlihat mengenaskan lalu menghilang dan menjadi abu.

'bagaimana mereka bisa ada disini' melihat hal itu, raut pemuda tadi berubah menjadi datar.

Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Jimin yang meringkuk ketakutan. Dia mendekati Jimin dengan perlahan berusaha untuk tidak menakuti pemuda manis itu. Baru beberapa langkah pemuda itu mendekati Jimin. Jimin sudah terlebih dulu berjalan cepat menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Aku rasa rumahmu bukan di arah sana" Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan merutuki tingkah bodohnya. Lalu dengan cepat Jimin berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Namaku Taehyung, jika kau ingin tau dan aku bukan orang jahat seperti mereka jadi tenang saja" Pemuda itu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah cepat Jimin lalu menunjukan cengiran kotaknya yang ramah kepada Jimin membuat pemuda manis itu bernafas lega lalu tersenyum

"Aku Jimin. Park Jimin" Jimin membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Baumu enak hhh.."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin memiringkan kepala imut, dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Lupakan saja, aku hanya bergurau. Ehm.. Ada urusan apa kau dengan keempat pria tadi?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan raut wajah serius berbeda dengan raut bodoh yang sedari tadi Taehyung berikan kepada Jimin.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka, mereka menghadangku begitu saja dan.. bagaimana kau melakukan hal itu?" Jimin menatap Taehyung gugup karna Taehyung juga sedang menatapnya tajam dan dalam.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tinggal di sebrang rumahmu, bagaimana jika besok kita bermain game di rumahku? aku punya banyak video game yang seru" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan semangat. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pemuda manis itu. Sungguh? ku pikir rumah itu kosong, karna aku tidak pernah melihat siapapun ada dirumah itu"

"Buktinya aku tinggal disana, 'keluarga' kami memang sedikit tertutup jadi kami keluar rumah hanya saat kami menginginkannya. Jadi bagaimana? kau mau main dirumahku tidak?"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan kerumahmu" Jimin tersenyum menerima ajakan Taehyung. Pemuda tinggi itu terkejut saat melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya berada di iris mata Jimin, membuatnya terlihat Indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. 'aku menemukannya..' Tak lama setelahnya Taehyung tersenyum tulus membalas senyuman manis Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Dihutan kebencian tepatnya disebuah istana yang bernuansa gelap, terlihat seorang pemuda yang memperhatikan cermin dihadapannya dengan raut marah yang tertahan.

Dari cermin itulah sang pangeran dapat mematai dan melihat apapun yang dia inginkan.

Dan barusaja dia melihat Vampire yang di perintahkannya saat itu untuk datang ke dunia yang di datangi kakaknya lalu membawa pemuda manis itu padanya. Mati dengan mudah ditangan pemuda bernama Taehyung itu.

"Cih. Tidak berguna" Sang pangeran berdecih meremehkan melihat apa yg baru saja dia lihat melalui cermin itu.

Terlihat sang pangeran tidak kehabisan akal. Dia kembali memanggil beberapa anak buahnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka yang tentu saja takkan di bantah oleh mereka.

Setelah anak buahnya melesat pergi, terlihat sebuah seringaian licik di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Jimin menghempaskan dirinya dengan nyaman diranjang kesayangannya. Jimin sudah mengantuk tapi matanya sangat sulit untuk terpejam. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan kejadian yang tadi dia alami saat di perjalanan pulang.

Saat mengingat hal itu Jimin jadi teringat Yoongi, biasanya pemuda itu akan datang ke kamarnya jam 11 tetapi ini sudah lewat dari jam 11 dan pemuda itu belum juga datang.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, dimana Yoongi ketauan berada di kamar Jimin lalu Yoongi yang dengan kurang ajarnya mencuri first kiss Jimin. Keduanya menjadi dekat dan Yoongi lebih sering datang ke kamar Jimin tidak hanya malam hari.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sebenarnya mmembuat Jimin bingung dengan kedekatan mereka. Yoongi selalu datang tiba tiba dan menghilang tiba tiba. Bahkan Jimin tidak tau kemana arah Yoongi pulang setelah meninggalkan kamarnya. Tapi Jimin selalu lupa untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon kamarnya. Jimin merasa gelisah entah karna alasan apa dia tidak yakin, rasanya malam ini dan malam sebelumnya terasa berbeda dan tidak semenyenangkan malam sebelumnya. Mungkin karna malam sebelumnya ada Yoongi yang menemaninya.

Jimin mematai langit malam penuh Bintang yang terpapar di atasnya. Karna terlalu serius menikmati langit malam, pemuda manis itu sampai tidak menyadari ada seorang pemuda berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatapnya dari belakang.

Jimin merasa ada sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya, dari aroma tubuh orang itupun Jimin sudah tau siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Jimin tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua perlakuan Yoongi, Jimin merasa gugup dan nyaman setiap kali Yoongi memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Pipi chubbynya akan merona merah dan jantungnya akan berdetak kencang.

"Sedang apa hm? disini dingin.." Jimin mengusap lengan Yoongi yang melingkar dipinggangnya, Wajahnya memerah saat menyadari jarak wajahnya dan wajah Yoongi sangat dekat.

"Ehm.. hanya ingin melihat Bintang, Langit di malam ini terlihat Indah" Mata Jimin berbinar menatap langit di atasnya, Yoongi ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang dimaksud Jimin.

Yoongi membalik tubuh Jimin menghadapnya lalu melingkarkan tangan mungil Jimin ke leher pemuda pucat itu lalu tangan Yoongi memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan erat.

"A-apa yang-"

"Tutup matamu" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut karna tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yoongi membuat Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri dengan tingkah menggemaskan Jimin.

Karna Jimin tidak menutup matanya, Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin yang membuat pemuda manis itu spontan menutup matanya dengan erat.

Saat Jimin menutup matanya, Yoongi memeluk tubuh Jimin erat lalu melompat keatas atap rumah Jimin.

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya disana lalu mendudukan Jimin diatas pangkuannya.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil melihat Jimin yang masih menutup matanya dengan erat. Yoongi mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan wajah manis Jimin, lidahnya terulur lalu menjilat bibir menggoda Jimin secara perlahan. Jimin yang merasakan hal itu dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

Jimin merasa tempat ini tidak seperti balkon kamarnya, karna angin malam lebih leluasa menyapu lembut kulitnya dan Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yoongi lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi bergerak mengusap surai Jimin dengan sayang.

"Ini dimana? kenapa rasanya dingin sekali?"

"Atap rumahmu"

"Ohh atap"

satu detik

dua detik

tiga detik

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan raut wajah terkejut yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat Yoongi terbahak lalu mencubiti pipi chubby itu dengan gemas.

"B-bagaimana kau melakukannya.." Jimin tidak peduli dengan wajah bodohnya yang saat ini dia tunjukan, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin secepat itu mereka sudah berada di atap rumah Jimin.

"Lihatlah keatas" Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat pemandangan Indah yang terpapar diatasnya. Langit malam dengan Bintang yang bertabur luas berada diatas kepalanya. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Jimin melupakan pertanyaannya tadi.

Senyum manis dan mata berbinar itu tak lepas dari wajah manis Jimin. Bahkan Yoongi lebih tertarik dengan wajah manis Jimin yang ada dihadapannya daripada pemandangan yang ada diatasnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Yoongi.. bagaimana kau melakukan ini?" Yoongi kini menatap Jimin dengan tajam dan serius, membuat Jimin seketika gugup karna tatapan itu.

"Kupikir ini sudah saatnya kau tau.. aku seorang Vampire dan mudah untukku melakukan itu" Jimin membeku diatas pangkuan Yoongi, Jimin sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yoongi.

"J-jangan bercanda.. ini tidak lucu" Jimin membulatkan matanya saat Yoongi mulai menunjukan taringnya yang tajam dan iris matanya yang berwarna biru terang. Jimin mulai ketakutan dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari pangkuan Yoongi saat merasa tangan Yoongi mulai semakin erat memeluknya.

"Kau takut?" Saat berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Yoongi, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan merangkak mundur menjauhi Yoongi yang kini mendekatinya.

"T-tidak. A-aku tidak takut" keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipis Jimin, tubuhnya masih bergerak mundur menjauhi Yoongi dan berhenti diujung atap.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu Jiminie" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tajam dan masih bergerak untuk mendekati Jimin

"T-tidak Yoongi.. K-kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku hiks.." Jimin memejamkan matanya erat dan air mata yang sedari tadi terbendung di kelopak matanya mulai jatuh dan mengalir di pipi chubbynya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melakukan itu.. tidak akan pernah bisa" Yoongi berujar lirih di telinga Jimin, membuat pemuda manis ini terkejut mendengar itu. Jimin merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya karna jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi sangat dekat dan itu membuatnya gugup.

Yoongi menangkup wajah manis Jimin yang memerah lalu menatapnya lembut. Tak ada lagi taring yang tajam, tak ada lagi tatapan yang mematikan, tak ada lagi iris mata yang berwarna biru, yang ada hanya senyuman Indah dan tatapan hangat.

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir menggoda Jimin. Melumatnya lembut penuh Kasih sayang membuat Jimin terbuai dan mulai mengikuti permainan Yoongi.

Setelah 2 menit Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan hangat. Tangannya bergerak mengusap dengan sayang surai halus milik Jimin membuat pemuda manis itu membuka matanya lalu menatap sayu wajah tampan Yoongi.

"Akan ada banyak hal yang datang padamu.. entah itu bahaya atau semacamnya dan.. ah sudahlah lupakan saja" Jimin hanya diam sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung karna dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yg dimaksud oleh pemuda pucat itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Bahaya apa?" Yoongi menatap lekat iris mata Jimin. Membuat Jimin semakin merasa bingung.

"Kau akan tau nanti"

Keheningan kini menyelimuti keduanya hingga Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin ke pangkuannya, membuat Jimin memekik kaget karna tindakan tiba tiba Yoongi. Yoongi mendekap tubuh Jimin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan tentang ucapan ku yang tadi" Jimin hnya bergumam merespon ucapan Yoongi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi, mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Yoongi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

"Kau ingin aku pulang hm?"

"Asalkan besok kau datang lagi... ku mohon.." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan puppy eyes nya yang menggemaskan berharap Yoongi besok akan datang lagi jika dia pulang sekarang

"Tentu besok aku akan datang lagi" Yoongi mengecup telinga Jimin yang memerah berkali kali membuat pemuda manis ini terkekeh geli karna perlakuannya.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah" Jimin bangkit dari pangkuan Yoongi sama halnya dengan Yoongi yang kini mulai bangkit.

"hhh baiklah.. aku akan merindukanmu" Yoongi mengecup pipi chubby Jimin lalu melompat turun dari atap dan mendarat di pekarangan rumah Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum lebar dari bawah sesekali melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jimin yang masih berada diatas sana. Jimin membalas lambaian tangan Yoongi dengan semangat.

satu detik

dua detik

tiga detik

"YAKK MIN YOONGI! BAGAIMANAA AKU TURUN!" Yoongi terbahak saat mendengar lengkingan tajam dari Jimin dari atas sana. Jimin menghentakkan kakinya kesal karna Yoongi meninggalkannya sendirian di atas atap ini kawan kawan. Jimin tidak bisa seperti Yoongi yang dengan mudahnya lompat naik turun dari atap ke bawah atau sebaliknya. menyebalkan.

"Lompatlah, aku akan menangkapmu" Jimin mundur ke belakang dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan Yoongi.

"Aku berjanji akan menangkapmu"

"Aku takut.. hiks" Dengan cepat Yoongi melompat lagi ke atap dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Mengucapkan kata maaf berkali kali karna telah membuat pemuda manis ini menangis.

Yoongi memeluk tubuh Jimin lalu melompat turun kebawah dan mendarat di balkon kamar Jimin seperti sebelumnya.

"menyebalkan" Jimin memukul pelan dada Yoongi membuat pemuda itu terkekeh geli.

Yoongi membaringkan tubuh Jimin di ranjang lalu melangkah untuk menutup kembali pintu balkon kamar pemuda manis ini.

Yoongi berjalan menuju ranjang Jimin dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jimin yang terlihat merajuk kesal dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya seperti kepompong.

"Aku minta maaf.. kau yang menyuruhku pulang tadi.." Mendengar ucapan lirih Yoongi, Jimin membuka selimutnya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi lalu memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi.

"selamat malam" Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin lalu tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut surai halus milik Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum manis dalam tidurnya dan semakin menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Yoongi.

.

 _._

Pra _ng_!

 _Bugh!_

"S-siapa kalian?" Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang meringkuk ketakutan mencoba untuk menjauhi beberapa pria asing yang menyusup ke rumahnya.

Dengan taring yang tajam dan iris mata yang merah menyala. Beberapa pria asing itu terus mendekati wanita paruh baya itu. Dengan cepat mereka mengikat wanita itu dan membawanya pergi melewati jendela besar yang telah pecah

meninggalkan rumah itu dengan barang yang berserakan lalu pintu yang rusak.

Setelah mereka pergi, lampu diruangan itu terlihat mati sekejap lalu menembakkan sebuah cahaya yang cukup terang.

.

.

.

Tbc

makasih udah mampir wkwkk jangan bosen ya sama ff ini apapun yang terjadi sama tokohnya nanti :'v sungguh ini hanya sebuah hiburan.. :'

Maap klo ada yang typo atau semacamnya :'v sesungguhnya aku hanya manusia biasa :'v

Maap juga klo harus ngerepotin buat minta kalian baca ulang:" ini baru aku update hik kira" udh berapa lama yaa'-' gatau lah, alasan ku ga update" karna ehm aku cukup labil dan ragu sama Yoonmin, karna sekarang kyanya lebih bnyak MinYoon ketimbang Yoonmin trus juga aku jarang liat moment mereka :" tp ini bakal aku lanjutin terus kok hehe jan bosen oke :"

see you


	4. Part 3 : Wish

_Note :_ _Diharapkan untuk membaca ulang part sebelu_ _mnya_ _. Karna Ada perubahan alur dan tokoh di part berikutnya yang berhubungan erat dengan part ini_

 **Sweet Blood Red Crystal**

 **Yoonmin**

 **[Yoon/Top x Jim/Bottom]**

 **Part 3 : Wish**

 **Jimin** melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju ke rumah bibinya. Dengan membawa keranjang berisikan kue kering kesukaan bibinya sambil bersenandung kecil dan menyala beberapa orang yang melintas di sekitarnya Jimin terus melangkahkan kakinya ketempat tujuannya.

 _'bruk'_

Pemuda manis ini menjatuhkan keranjang yang dia bawa lantaran terkejut karna mendapati apa yang dia lihat saat sampai di depan pekarangan rumah bibinya. Kaca yg pecah lalu kursi dan meja yg terbalik. Dengan cepat Jimin berlari memasuki rumah bibinya untuk memastikan bahwa bibinya itu baik baik saja.

"Bibi!"

"Bibi! hiks" Jimin mencari bibinya kd seluruh ruangan tapi hasilnya nihil yang dia temukan hanya barang barang yang berserakan dimana mana. Air matanya telah mengalir deras membasahi pipi chubbynya.

 _'Fiuhhh~'_

Angin berhembus kencang menyapu lembut kulit mulus Jimin. Tiba tiba entah datang darimana begitu banyak daun daun berguguran terbang terbawa angin dan mendatangi Jimin.

Sebuah kertas putih ikut terbang bersama dedaunan itu, karna penasaran Jimin memungut kertas itu yang kebetulan berhenti di dekat kakinya.

 _'34A BlokM, Gangnam' /? :'v_

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya imut saat melihat hal yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Bukankah ini kawasan rumahku?"

"Lalu kenapa? Tunggu-" Jimin menatap kertas itu.

"Apakah ini petunjuk? Mungkin saja ketempat ini mereka membawa bibi ku"

Jimin memasukan kertas itu kedalam sakunya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke alamat yang tertera di kertas tadi dan meninggalkan rumah mengenaskan itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di hutan kebencian, terlihat seorang pemuda yang menyeringai licik dengan posisi duduk yang angkuh sambil memegang sebuah gelas berisikan cairan merah kental lalu meneguknya.

"ahh~ Semuanya baru akan dimulai"

.

.

.

.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menatap sebuah rumah yang menjulang tinggi. Pemuda manis itu melirik nomor yang terdapat di dinding dekat pintu dan juga melihat alamat yang tertera di kertas tadi. Menyamakan agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Setelah dipastikan sama, Jimin segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tapi-

 _'apakah aku harus mengetuk pintu dulu atau langsung mendobrak pintu ini'_ Jimin menggembungkan pipinya lucu dan menatap nanar pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

 _'Tapi di film yang aku lihat. Tidak ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumah para penjahat yang sudah menculik seseorang dan mengatakan apakah kau menculik bibiku? Atau apakah bibiku ada didalam rumah mu karna dia diculik dan aku menemukan sebuah kertas misterius dengan alamat rumah ini yang tertera di kertas misterius itu? Arghh bukankan itu akan membuatku terlihat bodoh'_ Jimin mengacak surai silvernya frustasi. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah sapu gagang yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang Jimin meraih sapu itu dengan seringaian imut terpasang di wajah manisnya.

 _'ceklek'_

Baru saja berniat untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi pintu itu sudah terlebih dulu dan menampilkan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam menatap Jimin tapi hanya dibalas kerjapan mata imut dari pemuda manis itu.

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga_ _detik_

 _Bugh_

 _Bugh_

"Yak! Akh!

"Dimana bibiku hah?! Dimana kau menyembunyikannya! Dasar penculik nakal!"

"Yakk! Apa maksud- akh! Hentikan!"

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" Jimin terus memukuli pemuda tinggi itu dengan... Ya sedikit brutal, hanya sedikit hingga membuat tubuh pemuda itu rasanya seperti mau remuk.

"Astaga ada apa ini kenapa- Namjoon! Astaga apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Yak hentikan!" Jin beserta ketiga pemuda lainnya datang karna mendengar keributan dari arah luar jadi mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menge check ke sumber keributan dan yang mereka dapati adalah Namjoon yang dipukuli oleh pemuda manis yang entah datang darimana.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kenapa kau memukulinya!" Mata lrmuda bernama Jin itu mengkilat merah hingga membuat pemuda manis dihadapannya terlihat bergetar takut dengan mata yang berkaca kaca dan jangan lupakan pipi chubby yang terlihat memerah itu. Mata Jimin tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

Pemuda manis itu dengan mudahnya melewati Jin yang masih menatapnya emosi dan mendekati Yoongi lalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh pemuda pucat itu hingga mengundang tatapan bingung dari ketiga pemuda yang saat ini ada diruangan ini. Kecuali 1 pemuda bernama Hoseok yang sedari tadi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda manis yang sedang terisak pelan sambil menundukan kepala.

Tangannya bergerak membawa pemuda manis itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Jin hyung kau menakutinya" Ucapan dingin dan datar Yoongi membuat suasana ruangan itu terasa mencekam.

"Dia memukuli Namjoon tanpa sebab, bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja. Lagipula... Apa kau mengenalnya?" Jin menatap Yoongi penuh selidik.

"Jiminie... Apa yang membawamu kemari hum? Kenapa kau memukulinya?" Ucapan lembut Yoongi membuat hati Jimin menghangat dan pipi chubbynya merona merah. Jangan lupakan tatapan terkejut ke empat pemuda yang ada disana karna baru kali ini mereka mendengar Yoongi berbicara sehangat dan selembut itu.

"Bibiku Yoongi... Dia diculik dan-"

"Dan kau memukuli Namjoon lalu menuduhnya tanpa bukti begitu?!" Pelukan Jimin ditubuh Yoongi semakin erat saat Jin memotong ucapannya dengan nada tajam dan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Diamlah hyung" suara datar dan dingin Yoongi kembali terdengar.

"Aku menemukan sebuah kertas dengan alamat yang tertera di kertas itu dan alamatnya malah membawaku kesini, aku kira disini adalah tempat para penculik itu membawa bibiku pergi" Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang ada disaku celananya.

Alis pemuda manis itu menaut bingung karna yang dia dapati bukanlah kertas putih dengan alamat yang tertulis disana melainkan kertas hitam kosong.

Yoongi terkejut melihat kertas yang dipegang Jimin. Baru saja pemuda pucat itu ingin membuka suaranya. Tiba tiba Hoseok sudah merebut kertas yang ada ditangan mungil Jimin.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini" Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan tajam membuat pemuda manis itu terlihat bergetar takut.

"A-aku mendapatkannya di rumah bibiku, sebelumnya tidak seperti itu tapi sebuah kertas putih biasa dengan tulisan alamat yang tertera di sana. Aku tidak tau kenapa bisa berubah seperti itu"

"Jin hyung bisakah kau bawa air" Jin segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur setelah mendengar keinginan Hoseok.

"Yoongi antar dia ke ruang tamu" Yoongi mengantar Jimin ke ruang tamu lalu menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk di sofa. Tetapi karna tidak berhati hati punggung tangan Jimin tergores ujung meja kaca yang ada diruangan itu. Dan hal itu membuat luka ditangan Jimin mengeluarkan darah yang cukup bnyak. Taehyung yang ada di depan pintu bersama Namjoon terlihat memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma manis menggoda itu sama halnya dengan Namjoon yang tak jauh beda dengan Taehyung.

 _'prang'_

Baskom kaca berisikan air yang dibawa Jin terjatuh karna sang pelaku kini terlihat memejamkan mata menikmati aroma manis yang menggiurkan ini. Hingga membuat Jimin dan Yoongi terkejut.

Hoseok yang sedang berjalan di tangga menuju ruang tamu terlihat mematung karna aroma manis menggoda yang menguar di indera penciumannya.

Yoongi terkejut melihat darah yang mengalir ditangan mungil Jimin. Mungkin Yoongi memang sudah terbiasa dengan aroma manis menggoda yang menguar setiap kali Jimin berada didekatnya tapi tidak dengan-

 _'sret'_

Jimin terkejut bukan main ketika dengan cepat Jin dan Namjoon sudah menerjangnya dengan mata yang mengkilat merah dan taring yang tajam.

"Taehyung! Hoseok!" Yoongi sedikit kewalahan untuk menjauhkan tubuh Jin dan Namjoon dari Jimin karna jika sudah seperti ini akan sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan mereka.

Taehyung dan Hoseok segera membantu Yoongi untuk menjauhkan mereka dari pemuda manis itu.

Taehyung memegangi Namjoon dan Hoseok memegangi Jin.

Jin dan Namjoon terlihat membolakan matanya terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu bercahaya melingkari iris mata pemuda manis itu. Sehingga terlihat sangat sangat indah yang terlihat pas dengan wajah manisnya. Taehyung, Hoseok dan Yoongi yang saat itu berada diantara mereka juga terlihat terkejut melihat hal yang sama seperti yang dilihat oleh Jin dan juga Namjoon.

Mata berkaca kaca dengan 6 kristal yang melingkar di masing masing iris mata pemuda manis itu. Membuat kelima pemuda yang ada disana terlihat terpukau. Tanpa sadar kini tak ada lagi mata iris mata merah mrngkilat dan taring tajam yang ditunjukan Namjoon dan Jin.

Perlahan Jin dan juga Namjoon mulai terlihat tenang tidak sebuas tadi.

"Siapa namamu?" Ucapan lembut yang dilontarkan oleh Jin cukup membuat Jimin mulai merasa tenang

"Park Jimin" Jimin mulai berani untuk menatap kelima pemuda itu.

Tiba tiba lampu yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat menembakkan sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang membuat Jimin terkejut melihat gumpalan cahaya yang melayang layang diruangan itu.

Lalu air yang tadi ditumpahkan Jin terlihat kembali seperti semula dan terletak di meja dengan sendirinya. Hal itu cukup membuat Jimin merinding.

"Apakah yang tadi itu hantu?" Jimin menatap takut kelima pemuda yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa hantu itu ada?" Jimin memekik kaget karna tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan senyum kotak itu telah ada disampingnya.

"Taehyung? Kau?" Jimin membolakan matanya terkejut melihat Taehyung, sungguh bagaimana dia baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung sedari tadi ada disini.

"Akhirnya kau menyadari keberadaanku Jim"

"Bisa kita hentikan reuni konyol ini?" Mendengar hal itu Taehyung dan Jimin hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya.

Jin memasukan kertas hitam yang tadi kedalam mangkuk berisikan air. Dan seperti saat itu, kertas yang tadinya berwarna hitam itu kini berwarna merah darah begitu juga dengan airnya tapi sama sekali tidak bau darah pada umumnya. Hanya warnanya saja yang seperti darah. Tak lama setelahnya, air merah itu berubah lagi menjadi bening seperti sedia kala tetapi tidak dengan kertas itu yang terlihat masih berwarna merah. Hal itu membuat ke enam pemuda yang ada disana mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya ini" Hoseok menatap cahaya yang masih melayang layang diantara mereka.

"Cukup lihat dan perhatikan"

Perlahan kertas merah menunjukan sebuah gambar seperti gambar di sebuah komik. Dimana gambar itu terlihat seperti sebuah alur cerita.

Seorang wanita terlihat ketakutan dengan beberapa pemuda berjubah yang ada dihadapannya. Setelahnya kertas itu terlihat kembali menjadi kertas, merah kosong. Ke enam pemuda itu terdiam menatap mangkuk berisikan kertas yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Kemudian kertas itu kembali menunjukan sebuah gambar dimana seorang wanita yang terikat lalu dibawa pergi keluar rumah melewati jendela yang sudah pecah. Lalu kertas itu kembali menjadi kertas kosong.

Ke enam pemuda itu terlihat diam tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

'Hiks'

Suara isakkan Jimin membuat ke lima pemuda yang ada disana menoleh ke sumber suara.

'Hiks'

Mereka dapat melihat air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi chubby itu terlihat sedikit berkelip seperti cahaya.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka hiks? Kenapa mereka menculiknya? Hiks.." Ke lima pemuda itu menatap nanar Jimin yang kini menatap mereka dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Mereka mengincarmu dan-"

"Hyung!" Taehyung memotong ucapan Namjoon dan menatap tajam pemuda itu. Membuat Namjoon terlihat jengah.

"Apa lagi? Kelak cepat atau lambat dia akan tau jadi tunggu apa lagi?"

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya" Kelima pemuda itu kini menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kau kenal Yoongi dan kau pasti tau siapa Yoongi sebenarnya dan kau juga pasti tau kalau kami semua sama seperti Yoongi" Hoseok terdiam menatap dalam mata indah Jimin yang menampilkan sesuatu yang melingkar indah di iris mata pemuda manis itu.

"Saat ini bangsa kami sedang dalam masalah besar dan didalam dirimu terdapat sesuatu yang menjadi jantung bangsa kami dari turun temurun"

"Dari ramalan yang aku dapatkan hanya seorang pemuda dengan darah manis dan murnilah yang bisa menghentikan perbuatan adikku. Pemuda itu adalah dirimu Park-"

"Apa maksudmu? A-aku.. aku hanya manusia biasa bukan superhero atau pahlawan super lainnya" Jimin menatap ragu Hoseok yang menatapnya dengan memohon.

"Hanya kau yang bisa Jimin, aku mohon.. nasib bangsa kami berada di tanganmu Jimin. Kami juga akan membantumu untuk menyelamatkan bibi mu" Jimin menatap Hoseok yang kini berlutut dihadapannya seperti memohon.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok,Namjoon,Yoongi,Jin,Taehyung dan Jimin kini sedang berada disebuah hutan yang terletak cukup jauh dari komplek perumahan gangnam. Tepat di depan sebuah pohon dimana dulu pohon itulah yang menjadi jalan pintas antara dunia vampire dan dunia manusia yang mereka gunakan dulu.

"Pohon apa ini?" Jimin menatap pohon yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Sesekali pemuda itu berdecak kagum.

"Pohon ini lah yang menjadi dinding ruang dan waktu antara dunia manusia dengan dunia vampire" Ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Karna ini sama saja seperti pohon biasa.

Hoseok menggerakkan tangannya di pohon itu dan tak lama setelahnya seperti sebuah pintu pohon itu membuka sebuah celah yang cukup besar untuk dimasuki manusia.

Setelah itu satu persatu mereka memasuki celah itu.

.

Hoseok **hallucination**

 _"Hyung! coba lihat hasil buruanku kkk~ lebih besar dari tangkapanmu" Seorang pemuda menunjukan serigala yang baru saja sia tangkap kepada pemuda yang lebih tua._ _"Wah hebat sekali Jungkookie, tapi tidak semudah itu kau bisa mengalahkanku haha aku akan menangkap mangsa yang lebih besar dari tangkapanmu"_ _"Kalau begitu aku akan menangkap yang jauhh lebih besar lagi Hoseok hyungg"_ _*_ _"Jungkookie tunggu!" Hoseok mengejar Jungkook yang terlihat melompati pepohonan dengan cepat. Emosi yang membara masih mengelilingi jiwa mati Jungkook muda._ _"Apalagi? Hyung sudah mendapatkan semuanya apa itu belum membuat hyung merasa puas?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok penuh emosi. Matanya mengkilat merah menatap Hoseok dengan tajam._ _"Tidak kookie.. dengarkan hyung dulu, ini tidak seperti-"_ _"Halah, tidak perlu mengelak hanya untuk menghiburku" Jungkook menyerang Hoseok bertubi tubi lalu membuat sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar untuk meledakkan sebagian hutan itu._

.

.

.

Tbc

makasi uda mampirr :'v

Hae:'' masi inget sama ff ini?'-' aku harap masih yaa hehe

maap klo ada yg typo atau semacamnya sesungguhnya aku hanya manusia biasa:'v

maap karna dah bikin kalian jdi baca ulang di part sebelumnya karna sumpah aku baca part 2 yg sebelumnya itu rada gimana ya aneh aneh sepet pait gitu :" jdi ya aku ubah wkk alasan aku nda update karnaaaa

1\. Aku mulai labil sama Yoonmin, aku jarang liat moment mereka trus juga sekarang lebih bnyak MinYoon dripada Yoonmin'-'

2\. aku mulai pindah lapak dri Yoonmin ke kookmin sama vmin mueheheh :v di sini keknya bakal lebih bnyak Yoonmin dan buat Vmin/Kookmin bakal aku buat di wattpad jdi kunjungin Chiminiecute :v mari mampir hehe

3\. Aku sibuk ujian dan kegiatan jdi ga sempet buat berimajinasi trus lanjut ffnya:'

Uda si itu aja"-" wkwk

hadeh jdi curhat :'

Yaudah lah ya kurang lebihnya mohon dikembalikan hehe

see you~


End file.
